londonbirdersfandomcom-20200215-history
LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds but DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2012 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. Saturday 13th December 2014 *Brent Reservoir: drake Pintail, Stonechat on Neasden Rec, Little Egret over & Chiffchaff (Andrew Self, Andrew Verrall, Roy Beddard & Leo Batten) *Brickendon: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker and 17 Lesser Redpoll in private woodland (Allan Meadows via Herts BC) * Brookmill Park: Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) * Crossness: Rock Pipit, Yellow-legged Gull ad, Greenshank ad, 2 Curlew, 10 Shoveler, 34 Wigeon, Chiffchaff (John Archer). * Greenford UB6 : pr Blackcap + Goldcrest in our garden, 16 Redwing low over (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) *Grovelands Park Southgate. Male Goosander on open water of the lake and female/adolescent Smew at narrow wooded end of lake (Noel Hall) *Hampstead Heath: Water Rail from Bird Bridge, 25 Fieldfare, 6 Redwing, 3 Lesser Redpoll, 32 Gadwall, 5 Shoveler, 5 Common Gull (Frank Nugent). * London Wetland Centre: 1 Bearded Tit h am, 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Bittern, 7 Fieldfare(S), 5 Water Rail (WWT website). * North Ockenden: Rough-legged Buzzard '''over Cely Woods at 13:30 (Birdguides) * Old Paddington Cemetry: Jay (Matt Reed) *Otford: 3 Little Egret S along R Darenth, Buzzard, Blackcap, 2 Stonechat Otford south fields, Grey Wagtail (Mathew Bournat via Kent OS) * Rainham Marshes: Stone Barges and foreshore just east of there, 1 - 2 '''Ravens, Black-tailed Godwit, 7 Dunlin, 20 Snipe, around 56 Lapwings, 3 Reed Buntings, 4 Skylarks, 2 Goldfinches, 2 Grey Herons, Great Black-backed Gull, over a dozen Lesser Black-backed Gulls, around 10 Common Gulls, 4 Pied Wagtails, 16 Teal, 4 Wigeon, 4 Gadwall, 30 + Redshank (Alan Hobson). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: Woodcock, Tawny Owl, Jackdaw, 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Blackcap, Redwing, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail (RPBirders) * Ruislip Lido/woods: 9 Shoveler, 4 Little Egret (2 Lido, 2 stream in golf course), Kingfisher (golf course), 2 Grey Wagtail (lido + golf course), 11 Redwing (LNR), 2m,1f Bullfinch feeding in Hazel (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) * Staines Reservoir: Snow Bunting feeding on N.bank causeway till 1400 at least (Surrey Twitter) * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: Corn Bunting, 16 Yellowhammer, 10 Reed Bunting, 100+ Linnet, 33 Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 3 Meadow Pipit (Robert Callf/Bob Husband/Robin White) * Walthamstow Reservoirs. Lockwood. Fem. Goldeneye, Grey Wagtail. (Quentin GIven) Friday 12th December 2014 *Brent Reservoir: 19 Common Snipe, 2 Water Rail (Andrew Haynes). *East India Dock Basin: 10 Shelduck, 14 Tufted Duck, c80 Teal, 1 Little Grebe (John Archer) *Brayside Farm, Enfield: Brent Goose '''juvenile grazing in field with 38 Canada Goose (viewable from Flash Lane) TQ31959890 still present until 13:40 at least (Robert Callf) *Ewell Village: Little Egret again at Lower Mill am. The bird was standing close up to the downstairs windows and appeared to be hoping for some food (Neil Batten). *Foots Cray Meadows: 9 Gadwall, c14 Tufted Duck, 10+ Little Grebe, Common Buzzard soaring over Chalk Wood, Sparrowhawk caught Song Thrush within 15 feet of where I was standing but let it go when I moved- I didnt see if the Thrush survived, 2-3 Water Rail heard, 3 Mistle Thrush, 4+ Goldcrest, 2 Treecreeper, 6+ Jay, 1-2 Bullfinch (Ian Stewart) * Lee Valley, Seventy Acres Lake: Bittern, Little Egret, 3 Grey Heron, 100+ Greylag Goose, 15+ Shoveler, 80+ Lapwing, Water Rail, 12+ Fieldfare, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Linnet, Bullfinch (Simon Papps) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: '''Firecrest, '''2 Nuthatch (Gilbert Slade), 10 Lesser Redpoll (Stuart Fisher) * Leyton Traffic Island: '''Reed Warbler, Grey Wagtail, Stonechat and Water Rail (Ken Murray) * Little Britain. Iver/Cowley: 3 Grey Herons standing on nests making claim to them.2 Egyptian Geese, 4 Shoveler, Great Crested Grebe. (Sue Giddens) *Margravine Cemetery: 3 Redwing (Nathalie Mahieu). *St James's Park: Kingfisher (at the eastern end of the Lake) and Sparrowhawk this afternoon (Frank Nugent). * Staines Moor: 3+ Woodcock, 1 Common Snipe this evening (Lee Dingain - pic here) *Walthamstow Reservoirs/Walthamstow Marsh/Leyton Marsh/Waterworks NR: The blog is back! (Walthamstow Birders) *Whitewebbs Wood: Little Egret fishing along Cuffley Brook near Flash Lane Aqueduct, 41 Redwing over (Robert Callf) Thursday 11th December 2014 *Bushy Park: Treecreeper, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, Green Woodpecker, 10 Red-crested Pochard (tame), several Mandarin (ditto) (Michael Rank/RSPB Central London Group) * Cornmill Gardens: Kingfisher (Tom Moulton) *Ewell Village: Little Egret at the Lower Mill 14:00 to dusk. 4 Herring Gull west (Neil Batten) * Lee Valley, Holyfield Hall Farm: 4+ Yellowhammer along with mixed flock of mainly Chaffinch and Reed Bunting in amongst wild bird seed crop. (Mike Oakland) *Lee Valley, Hooks Marsh: drake Smew showing well below Hooks Marsh bridge. (Mike Oakland) *Lee Valley, Seventy Acres Lake: Peregrine, Water Rail from Watchpoint. (Mike Oakland) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck, 88 Teal, 60 Lapwing, 2 Stonechat (WWT website) * Petts Wood: Kingfisher along stream near railway, several Redwings, 6+ Goldcrest, probable Firecrest but very elusive, 5+ Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 6+ Jay, 50+ Jackdaw, 4+ Rook, large tit flocks of 50+ birds (Ian Stewart) * Rainham Marshes: Raven out on Aveley Marsh (Twitter) *St James's Park: drake Ruddy Duck (Andrew Self) * Scadbury Park: 4+ Redwing, 4+ Goldcrest, 3+ Nuthatch, Treecreeper, Siskin, Bullfinch or 2 (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, Pied Wagtail, c15 Redwing S, 2 Jackdaw S (Ian Stewart) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: c230 Common Gull, c30 Rook, 6 Teal, 3 Fieldfare, Redwing, Kestrel, male Bullfinch (John Colmans) * Trent Park: 2 Lesser Redpoll feeding in birch by lower lake (Robert Callf) * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 26 Skylark, 3 Fieldfare, 3 Redwing, 70+ Linnet, 8+ Yellowhammer, 2 Reed Bunting (Robert Callf) * Wanstead Flats: 7 Skylark, 4 Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 21 Linnet, 3 Shoveler, 3 Pochard, 5 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe (Jubilee pond), Redwing (Nick Croft) * Wapping Canal: Kingfisher still by Tobacco Dock (John Archer) Wednesday 10th December 2014 *Bow Creek: 21 Redshank, Common Sandpiper (James Palmer) * Brent Reservoir: 410+ Tufted Duck, 30+ Pochard, drake Pintail '''(12 noon East Marsh) first for year at site, 21 Snipe (Roy Beddard). *East India Dock Basin: 1 Kingfisher, 310 Teal, 6 Shelduck, 11 tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Grey Wagtail (John Archer); also 6 Grey Heron flew over together (James Palmer) *Ewell Village: Little Egret at the Lower Mill early am. Also 1 Kingfisher (Neil Batten) * Forest Gate: Common Snipe past my window and a house tick (Nick Croft) * Gallions Reach: Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, Water Rail, 8 Lapwing, Curlew, Meadow Pipit, Song Thrush, Linnet (James Palmer) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 '''Firecrest together at roost site, 7 Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 38 Gadwall, 5 Shoveler, 2 Great crested Grebe, 2 Green Woodpecker (Stuart Fisher) * Leyton Traffic Island, Ruckholt Rd: Reed Warbler, Water Rail, m Stonechat, Grey Wagtail (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: 3 Pintail, 43 Wigeon, 2 Stonechat, 6 Redpoll (WWT website) 3 Sparrowhawk, 1 Goldcrest, 2 Common Snipe, 1 Reed Bunting, c. 50 Cormorant (Martin Honey) * Pinner Park Farm: (five minute visit) - 51 Jackdaw & 2 Jay (Jon Ridge). * River Roding, Woodford Bridge: Kestrel, perched and showing very well (Alan Hobson). *St James's Park: Kingfisher at the eastern end of the Lake again this morning. Also Peregrine soaring over the Park at 14:35 and a Great Black-backed Gull out in the middle of the Lake (Frank Nugent). * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): c40 Canada Geese, 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 male Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Peregrine, Redwing, 8+Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) * Staines Moor: 2 Short-eared Owl, 1 Dartford Warbler, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Kestrel, 5 Water Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 8 Stonechat, 6 Meadow Pipit, 200+ mixed flock of Redwing and Fieldfare at dusk (Keith Kerr). * Swanley Park : 2 Shoveler, Teal (m), Pheasant(f) site first (Andy Meaton) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest '''showing very well Sanctuary Wood 1240, also Chiffchaff and Goldcrest in mixed tit flock Monument Glade (Bob Watts) * Wanstead Park basin: 7 Wigeon (J Lethbridge) '''Tuesday 9th December 2014 * Alexandra Park: Fieldfare, Redwing 0745 (Bob Watts) * Antill Road E3: Male and female Blackcap in back garden, Sparrowhawk over. (Harry Harrison) * East India Dock Basin: 1 Sparrowhawk female, 339 teal, 11 Shelduck, 13 Tufted Duck, 1 Little Grebe (John Archer) * Ewell: Little Egret again at the Lower Mill, perched on roof at rear of building. Also 1 Kingfisher, 2 Wren singing and displaying (Neil Batten) * Finchley Road NW3: pair of Grey Wagtails over Finchley Road tube station 13:50 (Alex Massey) *Finsbury Park: Mistle Thrush singing (Ian Bradshaw) * Hampstead Heath: Water Rail Bird Bridge/Viaduct Bridge, 1 Teal Sanctuary Pond and, in just two trees above the Bird Bridge, Coal Tit, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Nutchatch, Treecreeper and Goldcrest. (MBS) *Holmethorpe SPs: rh Smew Mercer's Lake western end 1030 (BirdGuides) * Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Firecrest '''(one in NW of court near end of laurel hedge, 1 in Ivy covered trees E of Eagle Pond), Fieldfare, 22 Goldfinch, 30+ Gadwall, 2 Shoveler, 9 Redwing, 2 Great crested Grebe (Stuart Fisher) * Leyton Traffic Island, Ruckholt Rd: Water Rail, Song Thrush, '''Common Whitethroat, and Reed Warbler (Ken Murray) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Redpoll(W), 31 Redwing(W), 4 Water Rail, 4 Snipe, 1 Kingfisher, 2 Stonechat, 500+ Wood Pigeon flying W all morning (Adam Salmon). *Osterley Park: 5 Cormorant, 2 Egyptian Goose, Goldcrest, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 3 Grey Heron, 32+ Jackdaw, 3 Jay, Little Grebe, 3 Mandarin, 4 Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch, 2 Pied Wagtail, Redwing, 7+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 17 Shoveler, 2 Teal (Richard Woolley). *Pinner (Village Way): Little Egret along the Yeading Brook (Jon Ridge). * Richmond Park: 2 Bullfinch heard west side of Pond Plantation (M.Lewis) *Rye Meads RSPB: m Pintail, 2 Red Kite (RSPB blog) * St James's Park: Kingfisher very busy at the eastern end of the Lake this morning (Frank Nugent). * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine active in area- seen once in long dive, Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, 10+ Redwing E, male and female Blackcaps in garden- different female to yesterday (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoir: 2 Great Northern Diver (BirdGuides) *Stocker's Lake: 6 Goldeneye, pr Stonechat, 3 Siskin (Herts BC) * Sutcliffe Park: 2 Little Egret, 4 Grey Heron, Kingfisher, 2 Mute Swans, adult Yellow-legged Gull, 4 Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush (P Kite) * Wanstead Flats: 20 Gadwall, 4 Shoveler, 21 Grey-lag Goose, Little Grebe, 3 Skylark, 2 Redwing, Kestrel (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: Water Rail, 90+ Gadwall, 5 Shoveler, Little Grebe, Goldcrest, 30+ Redwing, Kingfisher (Nick Croft), 209 Gadwall and 5 Wigeon on Basin (Dan Hennessy) * West Harrow: male Sparrowhawk in garden (Alex Massey) Monday 8th December 2014 *Beckton Sewage Treatment Works: Buzzard, 2 Chiffchaff, 2 Great Crested Grebe (off EA barrier), Kingfisher (flew W along river wall), 4 Meadow Pipit, 11 Shoveler, + several hundred Teal across site (Peter Beckenham). *Connaught Water: m Goosander, rh Smew (Richard Cope per ELB Forum) *East India Dock Basin: 1 Sparrowhawk female, 1 Little Grebe, 11 Shelduck, 318 Teal, 9 Tufted Duck, 1 Grey Wagtail (John Archer) *Ewell Village: Little Egret at the Lower Mill am. (Neil Batten) * Footscray Meadows: Kingfisher, Little Egret, Water Rail, 6 Chiffchaffs, Grey Wagtail, 11 Little Grebe, 4 Gadwall, 2 Common Buzzard (P Kite) * Hampstead Heath. First Ham Pond: 30 Gadwall, 3 Shoveler, Pair Wigeon. (Green Grandad) * Headstone Moat: Kingfisher (Jon Ridge). *Holmethorpe SPs: rh Smew Mercer's Lake NW edge 1600 (Neil Randon per HSP website) * Leyton Traffic Island, Ruckholt Rd: Reed Warbler, Common Whitethroat, Water Rail, (Ken Murray) *Leyton Flats/Snaresbrook: 2 Firecrest, 2 Egyptian Geese, 5 Shoveler, 14 Gadwall, 2 Great crested Grebe, 2 Coal Tit, c5 Redwing, 3 Stock Dove, 3 Goldcrest, 10 Goldfinch (Stuart Fisher) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Shelduck scrape, 3 Fieldfare W, 5 Siskin W (WWT website) * Pinner Park Farm: Little Owl, Kestrel, 3 Snipe, 3 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail & 31 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *St James's Park: Kingfisher showing well from 14:35 at the eastern end of the Lake (Frank Nugent). * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 5 Canada Geese NE, Sparrowhawk unsuccessfully went after Great Spotted Woodpecker on feeder, Peregrine, Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, c30 Fieldfare S, 2 Redwing 1S 1E, 2-3 male and 1 female Blackcap in garden, Jay (Ian Stewart) * Tottenham Marshes pm: pr Stonechat, Goldcrest, Green Sandpiper in relief channel (Stuart Fisher) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest '''showing very well Sanctuary Wood 1230, 2+ Redwing (Bob Watts) * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: Common Snipe, 10+ Skylark, 70+ Linnet, 2 Bullfinch, 18 Yellowhammer, 11 Reed Bunting (Robert Callf/Robin White) * Walthamstow E17: Male Blackcap (private garden). (Daniel Whitelegg) *Wanstead Park: Nuthatch and female Bullfinch in OSW (Tim Harris) *West Thurrock Marshes: '''Jack Snipe, 22 Avocet, Yellow-legged Gull, Water Pipit (David Darrell-Lambert via Twitter) *Willowmead nr Hertford: Goshawk N toward Panshanger 0930 (Barrie Stockwell via Herts BC) Sunday 7th December 2014 *Beech Farm GP nr St Albans: Woodcock, 2 Stonechat (S Chalmers via Herts BC) *Brent Reservoir: 51 Mute Swan, 88 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 1 Wigeon, 61 Gadwall, 52 Mallard, 21 Shoveler, 203 Teal, 425 Tufted Duck, 30 Pochard, 14 Little Grebe, 11 Great Crested Grebe, 872 Coot, 64 Moorhen, 2 Water Rail, 1 Green Sandpiper & 29 Snipe (Andrew Self, Roy Beddard) *Burgess Park: Mediterranean Gull adult again on the lake at 1.30pm - present for its 7th winter; also 24 Egyptian Geese (Richard Bonser). *Canada Water: 56 Tufted Ducks (Richard Bonser). * Chelsea Wharf: 20 Teal, 4 Gadwall. (Matt Reed). *Cheshunt GPs: red-head Smew Bowyers Water, Bittern - exact water not specified (Graham White per Herts BC) *Eastcote (Field End Road): Grey Wagtail on roof-tops (Jon Ridge). * Grovelands Park: Smew tame female (suspect origin), 8 Shoveler 4m 4f (Robert Callf) *Hampstead Heath: 3 female Bullfinch in Springett's Wood, Water Rail right next to Bird Bridge at noon, Grey Wagtail over. 2 Wigeon (m & f), 2 Shoveler and 32 Gadwall at Hampstead 1 Pond (Frank Nugent). *Hilfield Park Reservoir: Goldeneye, 2 Black-necked Grebe (Tony Blake via Herts BC) *Holmethorpe SPs: no sign of Smew, Little Egret Moors, Woodcock flushed nr new hedge S of Spynes bulrush pool, Chiffchaff (Ian Kehl & Gordon Hay via HSP blog) * Ladywell Fields: Kingfisher (Tom Moulton) * Leyton Jubilee Park: Siskin, Chiffchaff, Orient Way: Water Rail, Reed Warbler, Common Whitethroat, m Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, several Brown Rats, Moorhen (Stuart Fisher/Carey Bergman) * London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Pintail, 6 Mandarin, 60 Lapwing, 2 Stonechat (WWT website) * Margravine Cemetery: 6 Greenfinch, Green Woodpecker, Mistle Thrush (Nathalie Mahieu). * Mercedes-Benz World (Weybridge) ringtail Hen Harrier '''drifted over heading SW being mobbed by gulls at 3.05 p.m. (Simon West) * Southwark Park: 6 Shovelers and female Pochard (Richard Bonser). * Ten Acre Wood area: 18 Teal, 2 Pheasant, 2 Buzzard, Kestrel, 10 Lapwing, 11 Snipe, 3 Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail heard, 2 Stonechat, 46 Redwing SW, 4 Fieldfare, 2 Rook, 2 Reed Bunting, 3 Bullfinch (Neil Anderson/G. Westley); 1 Buzzard mobbed by 3 Crows, 2 Meadow Pipit (Dan Pinkham) * Tottenham Marsh: Pr Stonechats still present but no sign last Sunday's SEO (quentin Given) * Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: '''Red Kite N at 10.05 escorted by Crows, 42 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, Treecreeper, drake Mandarin, 7 Teal, c40 Goldfinch (John Colmans) * Wanstead Flats: WeBS count 33 Moorhen, 107 Coot, 2 Little Grebe, 7 Pochard, 23 Tufted Duck, 68 Mallard, 43 Gadwall, 11 Shoveler, 2 Egyptian Goose, 10 Greylag Goose, 210+ Canada Goose, 4 Mute Swan, 600+ Commn Gull, 200+ Black-headed Gull, 7 Herring Gull, 6 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1-2 Snipe, 2 Little Egret over, 3 Pied Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, 8 Skylark, 28-32 Linnet, 3 Goldcrest, Kestrel, 2 Fieldfare, 2 Redwing (Nick Croft). * Wanstead Park: 2 Water Rail (Bob and Lindsay Vaughan) WeBS count: 23 Mute Swan, 3 Greylag Goose, 53 Canada Goose, 338 Gadwall (combined total of 378 a new record for the wider patch), 2 Teal, 85 Mallard, 19 Shoveler, 27 Pochard, 40 Tufted Duck, 8 Little Grebe, 3 Great Crested Grebe, 5 Cormorant, 3 Grey Heron, 42 Moorhen, 176 Coot, 278 Black-headed Gull (Tim Harris et al) * Waterworks NR: 30 Teal, 10 Shoveler, 7 Gadwall, Little egret and grey wagtail in flood relief channel, pochard, tufted duck. (S Huckle) *Wormwood Scrubs: c60 Woodpigeon NE, 2 Collared Dove over, c6 Fieldfare, c6 Redwing, c8 Meadow Pipit, 1+ Siskin h over, c2 Reed Bunting (Twitter) Saturday 6th December 2014 *Alexandra Park: c.50 Jackdaw NE at 8:50 (Gareth Richards) *Brent Reservoir: 432 Tufted Duck, 25 Pochard, 12+ Snipe, 1 Green Sandpiper, 5 Water Rail, Grey Wagtail, Chiffchaff (Roy Beddard,) * Broadwater Lake, Harefield. 11 Chiffchaff along R. Colne at the north end of the lake. Also 3 Grey Wagtail along the river and 44 Wigeon and 500 Coot on the lake.( John Edwards), * Cranford Park: 2 Little Egrets, 2 Little Grebes, Common Snipe, Kingfisher, 9 Meadow Pipits, Goldcrest, Reed Bunting, Sparrowhawk, 3 Goldfinch, Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush,Green Woodpecker, 2 Dunnocks. Red Admiral basking in the sun(Sue Giddens) * Ealing (W13): Male Blackcap trapped and ringed in garden - a different bird to yesterday's (Bill Haines). * Ewell: 249 Black Headed Gull, 2 Common Gull, 20 Herring Gull, 54 Mallard (Neil Batten) *Hampstead Heath: Water Rail showing well 14:30-15:00 from Viaduct Bridge where also 4 Redwing feeding in a Holly, 27 Gadwall (Hampstead 1 Pond), 4 Shoveler, 7 Common Gull, Reed Bunting and 15 Fieldfare NW over Parliament Hill (Frank Nugent). * Fairlop waters: Short-eared Owl (Neil Twyford) * Kilburn/W Hampstead: Little Egret flying from Kilburn 11.37 across about Mill Lane bridge heading NW garden tick (Andrew Verrall). * Lavender Hill Cemetery, Enfield: 4 female Bullfinch (Robert Callf) * Leyton, Jubilee Park: Snipe, Chiffchaff. Orient Way: Reed Warbler, Common Whitethroat, Water Rail, m Stonechat, Grey Wagtail in traffic island N of Ruckholt Road around Dagenham Brook which is obviously a few degrees warmer than outside air temperature (Stuart Fisher) * London Wetland Centre: Bittern '''N shore main lake, 4 Common Snipe, 1m 1f Stonechat, 1m 1f Pintail, 2 Reed Bunting, 1 Water Rail (Martin Honey) * Mayflower Park: Water Rail (Bob Smith) * Northolt+ Greenford CP: 7 Egyptian Geese, 6 Snipe, Kestrel, Fieldfare (Neil Anderson/K. Bull) * Pinner Park Farm: Little Owl, Little Egret, 5 Snipe, Kestrel, 5 Meadow Pipit, Skylark over, Grey Wagtail, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 6 Stock Dove, 11 Jackdaw, 10 Herring Gull, Grey Heron & Goldcrest (Jon Ridge). *Rainham RSPB: '''Great White Egret S, ad Caspian Gull (via ELBF) * Richmond Park: Pen Ponds- Jack Snipe, Common Snipe, 60 Wigeon, 70 Gadwall, 5 Shoveler, 3 Teal, Water Rail heard, Lesser Spotted Woodpecker heard, Kingfisher, 70 Woodpigeon N, 45 Redwing over, 2 Stonechat (J.Wilczur) * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Peregrines, 1-2 Grey Wagtail, 6+ Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Jay (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 2 Cormorant NE, Sparrowhawk caught Goldfinch in garden, Peregrine, Green Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail, Redwing S, male Blackcap briefly (Ian Stewart) * Staines Reservoirs: Great Northern Diver, 5 Black-necked Grebes, drake Scaup (Twitter) * Sutcliffe Park: Kingfisher, Little Egret, Green Woodpecker, 2 Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail, 2 Sparrowhawk (P Kite). * Swanley Park: 2 Mute Swan, 2 Cormorant, 2 Shoveller, 5 Teal (4m 1f), Grey wagtail, Sparrowhawk (Andy Meaton) * Swanscombe Marsh: 2+ Bearded Tits heard on west marsh, 10 Avocet, 150 Dunlin, 110 Redshank, 6 Knot, 6 Turnstone, 3 Shelduck, Wigeon, 100 Teal, 45 Shoveler & 4 Rock Pipit (Andrew Self) * Sydenham Hill Wood (LNR): Firecrest (Dave Timms). * Thames (Putney- Barnes Bridge): part of WeBS; 391 Mallard, 245 Teal, 34 Tufted Duck, Grey Wagtail (Neil Anderson) * Tyttenhanger GPs: c300 Lapwing, Little Egret, 2 Wigeon, 2 Water Rail, Snipe, Chiffchaff, 10 Tree sparrow, 7 Yellowhammer, 3 Bullfinch. (Steve Blake) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: East Warwick - I Rock Pipit (Mike Messenger); Lockwood - 3 Goldeneye, I Common Sandpiper, I drake Goosander on water and 5 south; West Warwick - I Goldeneye, 3 Stonechat (David Bradshaw & Mike Messenger) * Wanstead Park: 239 Gadwall, 7 Wigeon (all waters counted) (Dan Hennessy) f Bullfinch in garden nr Bush Wood (Lindsay Vaughan). The Basin: 6 Egyptian Geese, 191 Gadwall, 17 Pochard (Tim Harris). Heronry: 7 Little Grebe. Also, 83 Jackdaw, 334 Carrion Crow, 24 Magpie into dusk corvid roost (partial count only) (Nick Croft, T Harris), Water Rail, 2 Goldcrest, Teal, 2 Egyptian Goose (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Flats: 45 Gadwall (Dan Hennessy). Jack Snipe (Angel pond), Chiffchaff, Goldcrest, 5+ Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, 3 Pied Wagtail, 8 Skylark, 13 Linnet, 6 Pochard, Shoveler, Little Grebe, Kestrel (Wanstead Birders) * West Drayton (near Heathrow)female Blackcap in garden (Sue Giddens). Friday 5th December 2014 *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Ealing (W13): Male Blackcap trapped and ringed in garden (Bill Haines) * East India Dock Basin: 12 Shelduck, 246 Teal, 8 Tufted Duck (John Archer) * Ewell Village: Little Egret again at the Lower Mill mid-morning. also 1 Grey Wagtail (Neil Batten) * Foots Cray Meadows: 4 Gadwall, 20 Tufted Duck, 7 Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail, 8+ Goldcrest, Nuthatch (Ian Stewart) * Lee Valley (Cornmill Meadows): 2 Snipe, 7 Lapwing, 33 Teal, 27 Wigeon, 2 Gadwall. (Daniel Whitelegg) *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, Kingfisher, 3 Redpoll (WWT website) * Pinner Park Farm: Teal (female type), 7 Snipe, 18 Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 10 Chaffinch, 2 Jay, 4 Jackdaw, 9 Herring Gull & 2 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Richmond Park: Lesser Spotted Woodpecker Saw Pit Plantation 12.45 to 13.30 at least (Nigel Jackman) * Snaresbrook Crown Court: Oystercatcher '''heard calling overhead at 06.35 (Stuart Fisher) * St James's Park: Kingfisher at the eastern end of the Lake this morning (Frank Nugent). * Staines Reservoirs: '''Great Northern Diver, 3 Black-necked Grebes, ad Mediterranean Gull over Stanwell (Twitter) * Swanley Park: Shoveler (pair) (Andy Meaton) * Wanstead Park: The Basin 183 Gadwall, 5 Wigeon (Dan Hennessy) Thursday 4th December 2014 *Banstead Woods: Woodcock flushed The Scrub (Ian Ward via CFBW blog) *Borehamwood: 18 Monk Parakeet - residual colony (Lee G R Evans via Herts BC) *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Cornmill Gardens: 2 Kingfisher, Pied Wagtail (Tom Moulton) * Cowley, Uxbridge: Tawny Owl "singing" at 21.00hrs. probably in wooded area of Cowley Business Park. (Roger Dewey) * Eastcote (Field End Road): Grey Wagtail over (Jon Ridge). * Lee Valley, Friday Lake: 4 Goosander (all red-heads), Redpoll (Simon Papps) * Leyton E11 (Ruckholt Road traffic island): Reed Warbler 'in Buddleia and calling occasionally, '''Whitethroat '''along stream on deck, Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, Song Thrush (Ian Stewart) i avidly check this site daily to check how these guys are getting on! I hope they survive the cold snap or even the winter as a Swallow did in Sussex last year. ''Hi Stuart (?), I wouldnt usually twitch either warbler species, but I had to check out the area, and a remarkable little area it is! please keep up the reports, both birds- and the Stonechat- seemed well and settled (IS) Hi Ian, thanks will do. I'm quite dedicated to the area now, I had one Whitethroat overwinter into early 2013, atb (Stuart) * London Wetland Centre: 2 Brent Geese'(SE 0815hrs), 1 '''Bittern', 62 Lapwing, 3 Meadow Pipit(W) (Adam Salmon). 4 Pintail, 10 Mandarin, Caspian Gull '''2nd winter (R.Kaye) *St James's Park: female Mallard with duckling, drake Ruddy Duck, 2 Great Crested Grebes (Andrew Self) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, Goldcrest showing very well in garden, 2 Redwing NE a.m. (Ian Stewart) *Swanscombe: f/1w '''Black Redstart on foreshore by Ingress Park (Peter Beckenham via Kent OS) * Trent Park: 7 Gadwall 1m 6f lower lake - my highest count for site! 4 Mandarin Duck 2m 2f, Curlew heard calling, Woodcock (Robert Callf) * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: 8 Skylark, 25+ Linnet, male Bullfinch, c20 Yellowhammer, 7+ Reed Bunting (Robert Callf) * Wanstead Flats: 60 Gadwall, 15 Shoveler, 8 Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, 21 Linnet, 7 Skylark, 10 + Redwing, 5 Pied Wagtail (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: 99 Gadwall, 14 Pochard, 4 Shoveler, 20 + Tufted Duck, 4 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 3 Grey Heron, m Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail,3 Lesser Redpoll, 20 + Goldfinch, 3 Goldcrest,Redwing (Nick Croft) The Basin: 117 Gadwall, 9 Pochard, 2 Great Crested Grebe, 2 Little Grebe (Dan Hennessy) Wednesday 3rd December 2014 *Brent Reservoir: 365 Tufted Duck, 22 Pochard, 3 Water Rail, 7 Snipe, Merlin (fem.) '''low East at 12.25, 4 Goldcrest, (Roy Beddard) * Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Kingfisher, Goldcrest, 2 Song Thrush (Conrad Ellam) * Danson Park: 9 Egyptian Geese, 3+ Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, adult Yellow Legged Gull, Goldcrest, Jay (Ian Stewart) *Ewell Village: Little Egret present all morning at the Lower Mill, perched on rear fire escape stairs and pecking at own reflection in the office windows! Views behind window down to 2 feet (Neil Batten) *Holmethorpe SPs: red-head '''Smew Mercer's Lake northwest edge (Surrey BC via Twitter) * Leyton, Ruckholt Rd.traffic Island : Reed Warbler sp, 2 Common Whitethroat, Stonechat and Grey Wagtail, also flyover RNParakeet (Ken Murray) * London Wetland Centre: 2 Chiffchaff, 3 Redpoll, 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Peregrine, 3 Pintail (Adam Salmon) Bittern, '''showing well at times, N shore main lake, 1 Common Snipe, 123 Carrion Crow (Martin Honey) * Pinner Park Farm: 3 Snipe, 11 Meadow Pipit, Kestrel, Great Spotted Woodpecker & 73 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). *Regent's Park/Primrose Hill: pr Wigeon, Kestrel, Tawny Owl, 2-3 Jackdaw incl ad & 1y feeding on Holme Green area 9 with Carrion_Crow - 1st multiple grounded birds obs'r has seen here, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 3 Fieldfare, 17 Redwing, 3 Pied Wagtail, 3 Redpoll (RPBirders) *Richmond Park: '''Dartford Warbler Lawn Field still (BirdGuides) * St James's Park: Peregrine hunting voraciously over the Park in the wind and the rain 14:00-15:00, making one attempt after another at taking prey but without success and still hunting when I left (Frank Nugent). * Sidcup DA15 (Penhill Park): 4 Fieldfare over (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (Lamorbey Park): 2 Egyptian Geese, male Tufted Duck, Little Grebe lower lake, Peregrine, 8+ Goldcrest (Ian Stewart) * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, pair Great Spotted Woodpeckers, 2 Coal Tits (Ian Stewart) * Swanley Park: 2 Mute Swan, Teal (m), Kestrel, Sparrowhawk, 10 Fieldfare, 40 Redwing (Andy Meaton) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest Sanctuary Wood still (Bon Watts) *Trent Park: drake Eurasian Teal, Woodcock (Robin White per RM Callf) *Troy Mill Lake nr Maple Cross: 9''' Chiffchaff 8 wintering behind Broadwater Sailing Club on Colne & 1 by sailing club east of Troy Mill Pit (Lee G R Evans via Herts BC) * Tyttenhanger GP: 376 Lapwing, c70 Golden Plover, Common Snipe, Water Rail, 8 Red-legged Partridge, 8 Meadow Pipit, 2 Wigeon, 12 Teal, 10 Shoveler, 15 Gadwall, 2 Bullfinch (Steve Blake) * Wimbledon Common: 1 '''Jack Snipe, 4 Common Snipe, 1 Woodcock, 2 Fieldfare, 1 Lesser Redpoll, 12 Shoveler (Dave Wills). * Worcester Park:Chiffchaff (Bob Smith) * Wraysbury GP: Goosander, Red Kite, 2 Chiffchiff (C.Lamsdell) Tuesday 2nd December 2014 *Brent Reservoir: 9 Common Snipe, Water Rail. (Steve Blake) *Boxer's Lake, Enfield: 4 Cormorant, male Mandarin Duck, 5 Tufted Duck, 4 Common Gull, 1st-w Herring Gull, adult Lesser Blk-bkd Gull, female Kingfisher, Grey Wagtail (Robert Callf) *Ewell Village: Little Egret at the Lower Mill 15:00 to 16:00 (Neil Batten). *Headstone Moat : Kingfisher (Jon Ridge). *Island Barn Reservoir: 33 Barnacle Goose circling 1420-1440 then N (Dave Harris via Surrey BC) * London Wetland Centre: 3 Pintail, 4 Mandarin, Bittern, Chiffchaff (R.Kaye) * M11 Chigwell stretch: Common Buzzard- 3 times now over the last fortnight (Barbara Miller) * Pinner Park Farm: Kestrel, Redwing & 43 Jackdaw (Jon Ridge). * Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Common Snipe '''flew zig-zagging east 08.05, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Ian Stewart) * Snaresbrook Crown Court: Firecrest early am (Stuart Fisher) *Walton Reservoir: 47 '''Barnacle Goose late aft - permit only (Surrey BC) * Wanstead Flats: 51Gadwall, 16 Shoveler, 20 + Tufted Duck, 4 Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, 14-18 Linnet, 7 Skylark, 3 Meadow Pipit, 2 Pied Wagtail, 8 Mistle Thrush (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: The Basin 104 Gadwall, 2 Wigeon (Dan Hennessy) Monday 1st December 2014 *Beckton Creekside/ Roding Outfall LT: 14 Gadwall, 40 Mallard, 29 Redshank, 5 drake Shoveler, 380 Teal (Peter Beckenham). *Brent Reservoir: Buzzard, 13 Common Snipe, Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Steve Leeke, Andrew Haynes). *Brookmill Park: Mandarin, Common Gull, Kingfisher, 10 House Sparrow (Conrad Ellam) *Holmethorpe SPs: 2 red-head Smew Mercer's Lake (Surrey BC via Twitter) * Iver Heath: Blackcap (C.Lamsdell) * London Wetland Centre: 1 Bittern seen by others from Headley hide. 2 Peregrine on Charing Cross Hospital, 1 Sparrowhawk over mobbed by a crow, 1 Mandarin (Martin Honey) * Pinner (Grove Avenue Estate): Kingfisher along the River Pinn (Jon Ridge). * Pinner Park Farm: 4 Snipe, Kestrel, 14 Meadow Pipit, 12 Jackdaw, 2 Stock Dove, 15 Common Gull, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Nuthatch & 3 Grey Heron (Jon Ridge). * Ruislip Lido/Woods: 9 Shoveler, 8 Teal (LNR), 2 Little Egret (1 Lido, 1 stream in golf course), m Sparrowhawk, f Kingfisher (LNR), 7 Redwing (Neil Anderson) * Snaresbrook Crown Court: Strangely, no sign of Firecrest this am (Stuart Fisher) * Staines Reservoirs; Great Northern Diver, 4 Black-necked Grebes, drake Scaup (Twitter) * Sutcliffe Park: Little Egret, 2 little Grebe, 2 Mute Swan, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 8 Common Gull, Grey Wagtail, 4 Pied Wagtail, 2 Chiffchaff (P Kite). * Swanley Park ; 2 Mute Swan, 2 Cormorant, 10 Moorhen, Kestrel, 150+ Starling, 40+ Parakeet, Tawny Owl calling 8pm (Andy Meaton) * Tyttenhanger GP: Chiffchaff, 2 Little Egret, Red Kite, Peregrine Falcon, 67 Golden Plover, c300 Lapwing. Barnacle Goose (escape). (Steve Blake) * Vicarage Farm, Enfield: Common Snipe, 7+ Skylark, Meadow Pipit, 4 Fieldfare, 2 Bullfinch, Yellowhammer, Reed Bunting (Robert Callf/Robin White) * Wanstead Flats:44 Gadwall, 12 Shoveler, 2 Teal, 9 Linnet, Fieldfare, 2 Kestrel (Nick Croft) * Wanstead Park: 104 Gadwall, 41 Pochard, 2 Shoveler, Kingfisher, 3 Little Grebe, Great Crested Grebe, 40 + Gldfinch, Lesser Redpoll, 4 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 10 Fieldfare (Nick Croft) 'Archived News' LONDON BIRDING NEWS FROM ALMOST EVERY PREVIOUS MONTH SINCE JULY 2002 {C}